Terminology
General Terminology Alpha timeline-アルファ・タイムライン (Or literal translation?NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC)) : Depending on how well-understood it would be, we could go very literal: "αタイムライン"? (Possibly with アルファ as furigana-- again, not sure how necessary that would be) Majutsukai 04:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I like "αタイムライン". I've seen Greek letters used before in videogames and anime, so I think it'd be understood. Captchalogue-キャプチャ録(キャプチャログで問題無し) : =CAPTCHA x 目録 (catalogue) and luckily, 録 sounds a bit like ローグ, and can be used as a verb. :: ...What would the verb form of this be, by the way? キャプチャ（ログ/録）る？NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The Critical Event- 正念場 Coolkid- クールキッド : カッコイキッド？　スゲキッド？　maybe with the use of 年 in 少年、 it could be スゲ年 or something else to that effect.（上記ネーミング、全部ダサイのでそのままクールキッドで問題無し） :: 上のお方に同意します（汗）。I'm not sure why we're using Japanese here, but changed the entry anyways.NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Fetch Modus/modi- 検索方法 : The data structures and board game names all came from their wikipedia pages unless the source is otherwise listed. Some games do not appear to be marketed at all in Japan. Xkharlan 04:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : Array-　配列 : Battleship-　海戦ゲーム : Boggle- : Chastity- 貞操 : Clue- クルード Probably based off the UK name for the game　From this source : Connect Four-　四目並べ : Eight Ball-　８ボール : Encryption-　暗号化 : Guess Who- : Hash Map-　ハッシュテーブル : Jenga-　ジェンガ : Memory-　神経衰弱 : Miracle-　奇蹟 or whatever we eventually decide on for Gamzee : Monopoly-　モノポリー : Operation- : Ouija-　ウィジャボード : Pictionary-　ピクショナリー : Queue- キュー : Queuestack- 両端キュー : Scratch and Sniff-　スクラッチ、スニフFrom this source : Stack- スタック : Tree-　平衡２分探索木 : Wallet-　財布 : Yahtzee-　ヤッツィー First Guardian- 初代の後見 : Alternative suggestion: 原初の守護者？Granted, there's a lot of ways to interpret "first" here...NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Flighty Broads and their Snarky Horseshitometer: : 気まぐれすぎる馬鹿女達とそいつらのだぼらなツッコミメーター？Not happy with the second half here.NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The Great Undoing- 大反転 (?) The Green Sun- 緑色太陽 ( ) How about just 緑の太陽 since the former is saying "Green colored Sun" which kinda seems redundant in Japanese. Grimdark- 惨黒？It's a combination of 残酷 and 暗黒, pronounced like the former. Not the textbook definition of "grim", though. That, and it's an incredibly lame pun. Need better suggestions. - NocturnalViolet 04:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Horrorterrors- ideally a derivative of 旧支配者, the Great Old Ones of Lovecraftian mythos; perhaps 恐支配者 or 怖支配者? LARP:　ライブRPG Magic 8-ball-マジックエイトボール : Or マジック8ボール, because Vriska Magic Cue-ball-マジックキューボール Mangrit:　男性気概（マングリット） : Yes, there is an obvious pun here that I don't know how to translate XD : 向きwas changed because it didn't seem to follow either definitions of "grit".NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Mobius Double Reacharound- メビウス二重繋ぎ回し？(need better suggestions)NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :The origin of the term is precisely why I am reluctant to look it up, myself.... ::Or should I just keep "reacharound" as it is, i.e.メビウス二重リーチアラウンド？ The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors- for horrorterrors(の)大会議 Paradox Clone- パラドックス・クローン Paradox Space-　パラドックス・スペース : I like パラドックス空間 Pesterchum- うる（さい）とも？ Pesterlog - うるさいログ？This should be debated. -NocturnalViolet 04:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : Perhaps the generic equivalent to "chat log" would be better. Majutsukai 15:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :: So...チャットログ？-NocturnalViolet 23:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: Works for me if it works for everyone else. :s Majutsukai 09:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Prankster's Gambit: いたずら者の策略（プランクスターズ・ガンベト）I'm playing off of the Italian root of gambit for pronunciation. Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The Scratch: ザ・スクラッチ : Because AH is apparently on a mission to use all the definitions of "scratch" (all of them) to keep us guessing, using the English is pretty much necessary. Strife-　争い(ストライフ) Strife Specibus- 争い指定（ストライフ・スペシバス） -kind (strife specibus)- 〜類 : -kind Abstratus - ～類 抽象物？ Sylladex- シラデックス Vision Eightfold- Either 八重視野 or 八重視界（ ビジョンエイトフォールド） (Not sure if the furigana here is nessesaryNocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC)) : My reasoning for using it a lot more than is normal is that it would be good for things that may ambiguously not look like proper nouns, and for just plain unusual words whose idiosyncrasies may not translate well. This is a stylistic choice, though. - BRP Yellow Yard/One Yard/Hussie's window of influence:　イェロー・ヤード／１ヤード For the same reason asd the Scratch, this one will also probably be in English. Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sburb Terminology Alchemiter: :I said 錬金術機(アルケマイザー) but on second glance, it's "miter", not "izer". Not sure what to make of that, a miter is either a joint or a hat, and this isn't a hat. :I think we should just change the furigana because the meaning is still more or less correct. (アルケミター） Alchemy Excursus- 錬金術索引 or 錬金術明細表（アルケミー・エックスカーサス） Basilisk- バシリスク The Battlefield- :I suggest "戦場”　（せんじょう）　which literally means "battlefield" or "battleground." The Breeze-　空気風（ザ・ブリーズ） : Can't it just be そよ風(with the same frigana)? IDK, the combination of "air" and "wind" seems a bit weird and redundant...NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Cache Limit-　貯蔵容量 Client Player- クライエントプレーヤー Cloning Pad-　クローンを作り出すパッド : Too wordy, I think. Just クローンパッド would be fine.NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Consort- 僚船 : That's actually another definition of the word, which is specific to ships... A word that includes 同行, may be?NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Cruxite Dowel- Cruxtruder- 十字侵入機（クロストルーダー） Denizens- : 住人 is the straight translation, but it doesn't sound negative enough IMO. - NocturnalViolet 06:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe 旧主人Xkharlan 17:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Dreamself- : I suggest 夢体 (as in the body), 夢身 (as in the concept of self). There may be better ideas. :: Er... 夢分身？This may or may not make sense. - NocturnalViolet 00:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Dream Clouds-夢雲 Echeladder-段階段(エシュラダー) Ectobiology- :Perhaps エクト物学? 霊生物学(エクトバイオロジー)? : I think the word "Ectobiology" actually came from Ghostbusters? If there is an official translation of that film, then could possibly use whatever equivalent term is used there. Unless we can come up with something more accessible/understandable ourselves. Majutsukai 07:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ectobiology Apparatus- Whatever we decide on for above plus 装置 Explore Atheneum- 学術研究 Fraymotif: Gel Viscosity- God Tier- :In Japanese gaming terminology this would be Ｓランク, but I don't think that would necessarily be a good translation. :Maybe 神ランク or 天ランク？ ::I actually like Ｓランク for God Tier. Majutsukai 04:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I personally like 神ランク. :::Seconding 神ランクhere.NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: My main objection to 神ランク is that it seems unnecessarily confusing and opaque, given that the literal "god" meaning is not actually all that integral to the concept of the God Tier-- far more critical is the fact that "God Tier" is actual video game terminology; and Ｓランク is a nice, accessible equivalent, in keeping with the video game motifs of Homestuck. If we really need to, we can just write in dialogue or narration noting that S-Rank players basically become gods; there's no reason that this particular fact must be embedded in the name itself, especially if it comes at the expense of clarity. Majutsukai 04:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Valid point. We should get a native speaker on this one. Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Grist-　グリスト Grist, Build-　建造グリスト Grist Cache-　グリスト貯蔵 Grist, Shale-　頁岩油 Holopad: ホロパッド Imp: 小鬼 The Incipisphere: 発端空間(インシピスフィア) Intellibeam Laserstation: インテリビーム・レーザーステーション Jumper Block Extension- Kernelsprite: カーネル精 : Allowing for the obvious "Colonelsprite" pun. ___sprite: 〜精(スプライト) Kingdom of Prospit- プロスピト王国 : = プロスペリティー mangled a bit. Also, the place is kind of Italian Renaissancey, hence the ット ending used for English words sounds less appropriate to me. Kingdom of Derse-　ダース王国 : = ダース (dearth) x タース (terse) The Medium-媒体 Ogre- オーガー The Outer Ring-圏外環 Phernalia Registry-　装置記録 Prototype- : I suggest "祖型" (そけい） with "プロトタイプ”　as the furigana reading. Punch Card-パンチカード Punch Card Shunt-パンチカードシャント Punch Designix- パンチカード意匠装置 Quest Bed- :A literal translation would be: "探求臥所" (たんきゅうふしど）　and the english word in katakana could be used as the furigana reading: ”クエストベッド。” Sburb- Sburb, as it already is?NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : SBURB in allcaps is better Server Player- サーバープレイヤー Skaia-スカイア : = スカイ and ガイア Totem Lathe-　トーテム旋盤Xkharlan 21:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) The Tumor: 腫瘍 The Veil- Troll Terminology Romance Alright, so I ran these relationship terms by some native speakers and they make little sense, it would seem. So I've put some alternative translations that might make more sense. Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Matespritship- 情熱的愛（メートスピリットシップ） Matesprit- 情熱的愛者　（メートスピリット） Kismesissitude-　 大敵的愛憎（キスメシシチュード） Kismesis-　 大敵的愛憎者　（キスメシス） Moirallegiance- 懐柔的愛　（モイラリージャンス） Moiral- 懐柔的愛者　（モイラル） Auspisticism- 調停的愛　（オースピスティシズム） Auspistice-　 調停的愛者　（オースピスティス） Concupiscent-　好色(コンキュピセント) Caliginous- 暗い(カリジナス) Conciliatory-　仲裁（コンシリアトリー） Pale- 薄い（ペール） Flushed- 赤い（フラッシュド） Ashen- 灰色の（アッシェン） Other Troll- トロール :Note that this word is only for mythological trolls. The word for internet trolls in Japanese is 荒らし, but that doesn't seem to fit. On a second thought, may be it could be the former with the latter as furigana or vice versa?NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Probably just call it 荒らし(トローリング) when it comes up. Alternia: アルテルニア : アルタニアwould be the closest phonetically, but "alternative" is usually translated as オルタナティヴ, which doesn't follow the pronounciation anyway. オルタニア, some other combination of the two, or a literal translation, perhaps?NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe 異世界 with furigana オルターニア？ : :: I'm gonna go with the idea that "Alternia" is faux-Latin here, so アルテルニア :: Maybe 並列世界 (へいれっせかい, literally "parallel planet")? ::: オルタニア has my vote, since it retains the meaning while still resembling the original name. "Not following the pronounciation" of "alternative" isn't a problem, since the English word "all" is also written as オル and not アル. As long as it sounds like Alternia, and retains the pun in Japanese, it should be good, right? :::: Pretty much I am in love with this idea. Majutsukai 04:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Miracles-奇蹟 :め'''ちゃ'す'ご'い'奇'''蹟 okay couldn't help it ::奇跡 is a more common spelling of the word. Not that 奇蹟 wouldn't work, but just saying. ::…Also, is it bad if I started laughing at the above suggestion? - NocturnalViolet 01:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sopor Slime-　昏眠スライム Mind Honey-精神蜂蜜 Land Dweller-地上住人 Sea Dweller-海中住人 Hive-巣箱 Communal Hive Stem-幹形巣箱共同体？ Recuperacoon- 回復繭（リクペラクーン） Bone bulge- 骨瘤（こつりゅう） lit. bone bump? Nook-　腔 Cartilage Nub-軟骨瘤（なんこつりゅう）lit. cartilage bump Lobe stem- :This one is troublesome because the character for lobe as used in frontal lobe or occipital lobe etc. is 葉 which means leaf, and the character for stem as it's used in brain stem is 幹 which means trunk which is also applicable and more commonly used as it refers to trees. If the two were put together I think the meaning would come across more as something plant related than as something biology related. Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::How about adding 脳 in front of the word to emphasize that it is a part of the brain (ex: 脳幹葉 or 脳葉幹)?NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::脳葉幹, This one sounds right. Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Well then it's a good thing that "lobe stem" (along with all the other troll physiology terms) is basically meaningless and therefore doesn't need to be translated literally! Majutsukai 04:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Chitinous Windhole-キチン質の気管 lit. chitinous trachea Protein Chute-蛋白質の静脈 Cranial Plate- 頭蓋骨板（ずがいこつばん） Auricular Sponge Clots-聴覚吸収塊 （ちょうかくきゅうしゅうかい）lit. auricular absorption mass Think Pan-頭蓋（とうがい）　lit. brainpan : So maybe use one of the words for "idea" or "thinking" instead of "brain"? Just some food for (incoming pun) thought. Hemospectrum-血の色の階級制度（ヘモスペクトルム） : 血色 = "Complexion"? Majutsukai 04:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, wow, I didn't even think about that when I wrote it. I had just been thinking blood color. : How about 血の色の階級制度 with the same furigana? Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ancestors-先祖 Trollian-トローリアン？ Mobius Double Reacharound- メビウス二重繋ぎ回しorメビウス二重リーチアラウンド？Duplicate entry here, see "General Terminology"...NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Lusus Naturae-造化の戯れ (ルースス・ナトゥラエ） lit. freak of nature as per the latin meaning. : Note that in the Latin, the first "u" is a long vowel. The plural of lūsus is lūsūs (with two long vowels). : Out of curiosity, does that make the piece from the Alternia soundtrack titled "Death of the Lusii" incorrect? Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I think that's been brought up on the forum several times, and the answer is yes. I think.NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Grub -幼虫 Wiggler - Mother Grub- 母の幼虫 : 幼虫の母 might make more sense, but still need better ideas. The fact that the term doesn't make much sense when translated certainly doesn't help. NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Grub Sauce- 幼虫 Imperial Drones- 皇帝の Bucket- バケツ Pail- 手桶 : (hooray for synonyms!) Legislacerator- 法律制定裂者（レジスラセレーター） Subjugglator- Threshecutioner- Cavalreaper-　殺害騎兵（カヴァルリーパー） Archeradicator-　撲滅弓術家（アーチェラディケーター） Gamblignant- Rufianihilator-　暴漢絶滅者（ラフィアナイヒレーター） Solar Sweep-　日の軌道周回 Wriggling Day- 孵化日 Alternian Slam Poetry- Whatever is decided upon for alterniaのポエトリー・スラム Carpenter Droids-　建造アンドロイド Doomsday Scale-　破滅天秤 Custodian- 保護者 Double Headed Troll Caegar- 両表のトロールカエガル FLARP- Probably just FLARP (ﾌﾗｰﾌﾟ) here. : It may be possible to preserve the pun here-- LARP is ライブＲＰＧ, isn't it? So how about グライブ? Sounds like ライブ and contains a "grub" pun. Majutsukai 04:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Mirthful Messiah: 陽気な救世主(よきなきゅうせいしゅ)? :Maybe 笑いの救世主? Or possibly 笑いのメシア? (lol Sailor Moon)　 :-There's also 嗤う, another kanji for 笑う which specifically means mocking laughter. I think it would be good here based on the extremely scientific method of noticing it was used to describe Emishi from GetBackers. Lawnrings: 芝生円形広場（ローンリング）Xkharlan 22:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Culling- Musclebeast- : The best suggestion I have right now is 筋肉獣, which I'm not completely happy with. -NocturnalViolet 01:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Echeladder Ranks With the exception of those ranks marked with an asterik (*) (those that should preferably be translated with some semblance to the English), these can pretty much be made into anything that you want, preferably involving some clever name or wordplay or something. This is probably the best place to cram Japanese cultural refences and such. Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The best way to go about this is probably to have a large list of suggestions for ranks and then arrange them in an appropriate order. Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) 倒せないエアーマン is a suggestion for one of John's ranks Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Another one of John's ranks could have something to do with KY, but I'm very bad at coming up with puns... -NocturnalViolet 06:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) John SUGGESTIONS: 倒せないエアーマン ENGLISH RANKS: (Listed from lowest to highest) Greentike: Juvesquirt: Plucky Tot: Fidgety Bopper: Anklebiter: Champ-fry: Pesky Urchin: Nipper Cadet: Bravesprout: Cool Buckaroo: Kneehigh Pilgrim: Moppet of Destiny: Gadabout Pipsqueak: Boy-Skylark*: Rumpus Buster: Lodestar Youth: Stoutrunt: Mr. Snoozyprince McSleepypants: Calloused Tenderfoot: Overbite Upstart: Britches Ripper: Scampermaster: You Are The Star*: It's You*: Junglegym Swashbuckler: Unreal Heir*(preferably keep the pun with SBAHJ): Gritty Midget: Rascal Sprat: Rungjumpin' Ragamuffin: Scurrywart: Sharkbait Sparkplug Ectobiolobabysitter*: Planet Healer*: Hammerkind Paragon: The Breeze Kneels: Ripetike: Man-Skylark: Doctor Ragnarok: Heir Transparent*: Easily Outfoxed by Simple Utensils Buckaroo*: Jade SUGGESTIONS: ENGLISH RANKS: (Listed from lowest to highest) Greentike (same as above): Kiddo Eclipse: Ribbit Rustler: Shuteye Crackshot: Viridian Neophyte: Satelite Debutante: Clamberlass: Atom Nabber: Narcoleptoddler: Oakley Fangirl #1: Dreamteen: Fallout Bloomer: Peacock Smartypants: Blowsack Scalawag: Glasshouse Urchin: Lil' Curie: Other Fivestar General Electric: Archimedes's Aquacraddle: Taft-jammer: One Man Julep Vacuum: Category:Terminology